powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers Via Object
The power in which one can obtain supernatural powers through objects. Also Called *Artifact Magic *Object Magic Capabilities The power continues as long as the user touches the object, but can last temporarily if the user loses touch. Can stack powers. Several (especially in American comics or Japanese cartoons or manga) have powers via technological armor, such as Iron Man and the War Machine. Or have powers coming from something technological and have no powers outside of that object, such as Doctor Octopus's tentacles or Shocker's gauntlets. Trivia *An example of a character that loses their powers instantly when their sacred objects are removed is Wonder Woman. During an episode her Golden Belt of Strength was removed and instantly she had the strength of her natural body mass. *Some characters gain permanent powers based on a single interaction with a powerful object or artifact. One example of this is Captain America's permanent long-life, super-strength, and endurance based on his one-time use of the Super-Soldier Serum, or the Hulk's permanent strength and endurance based on his exposure to gamma radiation. Limits Users *Toa via Kanohi (BIONICLE) *The Mask (The Mask) via the mask of Loki *Scarecrow (DC Comics) via his mask *Time Lords via TARDISes (Doctor Who) *Death Gods and Arrancar (Bleach) via their swords *Aizen via the Orb Of Disruption/Hogyoku (Bleach, has such control of it that taking it from him does not weaken him) *X-cution members (Bleach, via their respective Fullbring weapon) *Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Only had to touch the Gem of Cytorrak to initially recieve his powers, not needed afterwards. *All Green Lanterns (DC Comics) Powers derived from rings that must occasionally be recharged by the Green Battery. *Various other Lantern Corps (DC comics) each have rings similar to the Green lanterns that provide various themed abilities. *Kratos (God of War universe) via various weapons and accessories (most notably the Blades of Chaos/Athena/Exile). It should be noted that Kratos is also granted innate, magical powers over the course of his storyline by various gods and other entities. *Shocker (Marvel Comics), via his gauntlets *Mysterio (Marvel Comics), via his tech and special effects *Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics), via his tentacles *Green Goblin (Marvel Comics), via his tech. *Falcon (Marvel) flight via his wing harness *Iron Man, War Machine, Iron Monger, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium Man, & Box via their armor (Marvel) *Captain America (Marvel) via the Super Soldier Serum *Star Girl (DC Comics) *Star Man (DC Comics) (2nd) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) via the Omnitrix *Thor (Marvel) via Mjolnir. It should be noted that Thor also posesses innate, godlike powers that his hammer augments. In some continuities his hammer provides additional powers rather than augmenting his innate powers. *Captain Marvel (Marvel) via Kree Nega-Bands *Rick Taylor (SplatterHouse) via the Terror Mask *All Power Rangers (Power Rangers) via their morphers *Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Carnage, and Vulture (Spider-Man, Marvel) via their costumes *All Excorsists (D. Gray-man) via their Innocence) *Thanos, then Adam Warlock (Marvel) via the Infinity Gauntlet. It should be noted that each of these characters also posessed innate powers, and that the Infinity Gauntlet provided additional powers. *Those who have eaten the Cursed Fruit in One Piece series *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) via the Stone Mask *Crimson Chin,Nega Chin, and Cleft (Fairly Odd Parents) via their "chins" *Shinnok via his amulet (Mortal Kombat) *Sonic characters via the seven Chaos Emeralds (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mandarin (Marvel) via his 10 magical rings. *Harry Potter and other wizards (Harry Potter Universe). Users must have innate, magical prowess, but most must use a wand to channel those powers, with very rare exceptions. *The members of Wetworks (Wetworks) via their symbiotic suits. *Noah/Grimoire (Soul Eater, through the Book of Eibon) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Cinemassacre) *Linkara (Channel Awesome) *Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) *Samus Aaran via her Power Suit (Metroid) *Link via his Triforce of Courage (Legend of Zelda) *Zelda via her Triforce of Wisdom (Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf Dragmire via his Triforce of Power (Legend of Zelda) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Powers by type